Rescue Me
by AnSDtwiHard
Summary: Troubled 18 yearold Emily McCall is moving in with her last remaining relatives in Beacon Hills but she has no idea what she has gotten herself into. OC/Derek Scott/Allison Set in Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored this week and began searching for Teen Wolf Fan Fictions and fell in love! I love the show and got inspired from stories I`ve read. MTV owns the original characters but I own the ones you don't recognize! Hope you like it. Review!**

**Chapter 1: Hello/Goodbye**

"Emily! Wake up before you miss your flight!" was all I heard before I pulled the covers over my head. I immediately regret going out last night. I couldn't turn down my "Going away" party. Okay...maybe the stop to a sketchy strip club was a little much.

"Emily! Get up!" My dad yelled again, this time from my door.

Today I was leaving for Beacon Hills California to finish my senior year with my aunt Melissa and cousin Scott. My dad was in the military and was set to leave for Iraq in two weeks. It was either live on a military base somewhere or move with the only family she had left. I chose to move in with my Aunt Melissa in Beacon Hills, I haven't been there since I was a child but what could it hurt? I was only going to be there for a couple of months.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up"

I finally rolled myself out of bed finished packing up whatever I could fit in just two large suitcases. After packing I took a quick shower and stood in my bathroom wrapped in my towel starring at my reflection in the mirror. Even though I felt like shit from last night's escapades, I didn't want to look like it. I decided to blow dry my long brown hair straight and went light on the makeup. When I finished I went over to the outfit I didn't through into my suitcase. Black skinny jeans, a fitted plaid button down shirt with my black converse. The flight was going to be long so I wanted to be comfortable.

"Breakfast is ready" my dad said quietly knocking on my door.

"Come in dad" I said trying to pack as much shoes into a duffel bag. "Damn it!" I huffed trying to zip it back up.

My dad chuckled and took over.

"I know you're tired of all the moving honey and things have been a little hard for you but this time should be the last. Your 18 and soon you will be off to college and off on your own." he said zipping the bag up with ease.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him. I loved my dad and I wish he didn't have to leave again. Ever since I can remember we`ve been moving all over the country. It even got to the point where my own mother couldn't take it and walked out on us. My dad has had several girlfriends and they tried to look after me but let's just say I`m a hand full.

We stood up and looked around my now bare bedroom. I was going to miss Jersey.

It didn`t hit me until I was about to board my plane that I leaving my dad and he was leaving for Iraq. I ran to him and hugged him tight. We stayed like this until it was announced that the plane was boarding.

"I love you Sweetie. Remember, there`s enough money in your account to get a car and be comfortable okay. Call me as soon as you land." he said wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Thanks for everything daddy, I love you too." I said hugging him once more then turning to board the plane. On the plane I took out my IPod and drifted off to sleep.

"Miss?" a very blond flight attendant said in a soft voice, waking me from my nap.

Walking out onto the lobby of the small airport looking for Aunt Melissa or Scott.

"Emily?" a female voice called out from a waiting area. I turned around to place a face to the voice, it was Melissa followed by Scott I assumed. He`d grown so much since the last time I saw him. They both greeted me with hugs and led me to their car. The whole ride to my new home consisted of me looking out the window and answering their questions and reminiscing about the last time I was here.

The town hadn't` changed much. Same little stores, average neighborhoods and boring schools. Wherever I go I make the best of it.

We arrived at the small two story home in less than thirty minutes. Scott helped me with my lugged and lifted the heavier suitcases with ease. Wow, did I mention he really grew up since the last time I saw him? Once inside Melissa led me upstairs to my new room. It was small, had a double bed, desk and an average closet. My favorite part of the room was the huge window.

"There`s a bathroom across from you and if you need anything let me know okay?" Melissa said with a genuine smile on her face. Before she turned to leave the room she mentioned that she registered me for school and that I would start tomorrow. I thanked her and unpacked my things. I was finishing when I heard Scott come back up the stairs but he wasn't alone.

"Stiles, this is my cousin Emily. Emily this is my best friend Stiles." he said.

"Nice to meet you Stiles" I said smiling

"Uhh. H-Hi." Said Stiles not blinking at all. Stiles had a goofy grin on his face with big hazel eyes and low cut brown hair which made him look really young.

Scott nudged him and he snapped out of whatever internal dialogue he had going on. I decided to start the conversation.

"My dad gave me cash for a car, any suggestions on where to get one around here?" I asked looking between the both of them. Stiles spoke up first.

"There's actually a place about 10 minutes from here." he said shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"I can give you a lift if you want." he said with a shy smile on his face. Oh god, this kid had no idea.

"Sure, let me grab my purse." I grabbed my purse and we headed down stairs. Stiles didn't look like the type that would own a Jeep. I liked it.

"What brings you to Beacon Hills?" he asked but was nudged again by Scott who sat in the back.

"It's okay Scott. My dad is being stationed in Iraq." I said simply then turning to look out the window.

I was almost shaking with excitement. I couldn't wait to get my own car. Back home me and my dad shared his truck and even then he would always lecture about filling the tank ...blah blah blah. We reached the small dealership and I practically jumped out of the car before it was at a complete stop. We were greeted by an overly perky guy that looked to be in his late forties. He took me to look at a car that had just arrived and that's when an electric blue Ford mustang caught my eye. It was totally bad ass. I had to have it. I was offered the chance to test drive it and I couldn't refuse, I was sold.

"See you guys later!" I said after paying and completing all the paper work. I was in love with this car. I drove around town vaguely remembering my way around town. It was getting dark and I needed to stop for gas. It took a while for me to find a gas station. I pulled in front of an open pump and get out. A black Camaro pulled in behind me and it caught my attention. I didn't see who was inside because of the tinted windows so I turned back to my pump. I went in to pay for the gas and on my way out with me watching where I was going and smacked right into some one. Whoever this person was knocked me flat on my ass and I was pissed.

"Won't you watch where you're going?" I looked up to see the person who had the nerve to say that to me and manage to not help me up. Holy...There looking over me stood nothing but muscle, bright green eyes and pure sex. Emily Likely

"I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I said completely forgetting why I was even mad in the first place. His handsome face held no expression as he helped me up. I watched as his muscles flexed and I swear I liked my lips.

"Next time pay attention." he snapped not expecting him to say that. I snatched my arm away from him and walked off to my car murmuring "Asshole" under my breath. I got in my car and watched him look in my direction before walking into the store.

Who was that guy? He was by far the hottest guy I've ever seen. What was up with the attitude? What a cliché I thought driving back to the house to get ready for school tomorrow.

I parked my car beside Melissa`s and went inside. I went straight up to my room to get ready for tomorrow. I admit I was a little nervous about my first day at Scott's school in the morning. I didn't know what to expect but either way this town was going either going to love me or hate me. After a soothing shower I changed into my pajamas, which was a black tank and boy shorts and climbed into bed. That plane crash was really hitting me now and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

_My chest was heaving and I was sweating uncontrollably. I couldn't catch my breath no matter how much I tried. I was panting, drastically grabbing at the sheets. It was completely dark in my room but the light from the full moon lit the room in the right way._

_I tried to cry out but I couldn't find my voice. My eyes darted around the room then zeroed in on a dark figure in the corner. Red eyes looked back at me. I was terrified but I didn't feel like the figure was a threat._

_The figure began slowly walking toward the bed and my eyes grew wider. The figure stretched out its palms and flexed its fingers._

_The figure lowered its face to mine and all I wanted to do was scream but my voice was lost. I couldn't move. What was happening to me? _

_I watched as the finger nails of the figure started to grow with an earsplitting sound. I was afraid of what was about to happen next. _

_The figure took his index finger and ran it over my throat. I felt a warm liquid travel down throat and I began to panic._

_My eyes budged out of my head as I tried to scream, still nothing. A loud terrifying growl echoed throughout my room. I locked eyes with the figure and it bared its teeth._

_It was as if I was paralyzed. The figure snapped back its neck then sunk its teeth into my neck. I couldn't think, the only that was present was the pain. I finally let out a piercing Scream and the figure was gone._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should this a one shot or should I continue? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Start me up

**A/N: Here's Chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Start me up

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I woke up panting and looking around furiously.

It was just a dream. I thought to myself, trying to calm down. Where in hell did that dream come from? I stretched and got out of bed and decided to get ready for school. I looked over at the window and noticed that the weather looked perfect. When did I open the window?

I shrugged off my question and went to take a quick shower. Once I was done, I decided to curl my hair into soft waves and do my makeup. Eye liner, mascara and my favorite lip gloss was all it took to complete the look I was going for. My outfit for today was a dark wash denim mini skirt, a navy sheer button down shirt with a white cotton cami underneath. I topped it off with a pair of flats and my gray cross body backpack. I grabbed my keys and headed down stairs to find Scott and his friend

Stiles scarfing down what I assumed was cereal.

"Good morning guys" I said walking in and helping myself to a glass of orange juice. "Where's Melissa?" I asked after taking a sip.

"Morning." said Stiles, paying more attention to my outfit then his cereal. Typical.

"Morning, her shift started around 7 this morning." Scott said holding the bowl up to his mouth and gulping the milk down.

I took a seat at the table and finished my juice. I didn't have much of an apetite. I had a slight case of the butterflies. After all my first day could go either way.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Scott asked all of a sudden, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Just a bad dream. Guess it's the nerves." i said shrugging. Scott had a worried look on his face. I can tell he heard me last night. Maybe it was him that opened my Window for me.

"Oh, well we should be heading out now." Scott said getting up and taking his bowl to the sink and Stiles followed suit.

"I don't remember where the school is so I will just follow you guys." I said getting my things and heading to my car.

"When are you going to let me drive your new car?" Scott asked with a big grin on his face.

"Do you even have your license?" I asked laughing and getting in and starting the engine.

"I got it on my birthday!" he said before getting in Stiles' jeep. Stiles laughed also which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Scott.

It took less than ten minutes to arrive at the school. It looked to be about three stories high and I know this school had to be more than a couple of decades old. I parked next to Stiles and Scott and got out. Looks like all eyes were on me, just the way I liked it. I smiled to myself and walked inside the building. I convinced Scott that I could find my way to the office and that I'd find him at lunch. Once I found the office I was told to have a seat and I swear I was sitting there for an hour.

I finally got my schedule and read over my classes. AP English, Chemistry, Gym, Free period, History, and Calculus. Sounded easy enough. I had missed my first class so now I was off to Chemistry. I passed several room numbers till I finally found room 201. I slowly twisted the knob and entered the classroom. I automatically spotted Scott and Stiles sitting in the middle of the room. The teacher didn't budge from his desk but looked at me with his glasses sitting low on his nose.

"You must be Emily McCall" Mr. Harris said with a huff. This guy didn't know me at all but I can tell he was judging me already. I heard most of the whispers from the other students. They pretty much all wondered the same thing, what was my relation to Scott.

"You can have a seat next to there." He said then turning to write something on the old chalk board. I turned around to see who this was and there near the window sat a guy with a smirk on his face. I went over and took a seat and saw Scott looking back at me with his eyes brows furrowed. I turned my attention back the the guy beside me. He had pale blue eyes, perfectly cropped hair and a perfectly chiseled jaw. Very easy on the eyes to say the least.

"I'm Jackson, your Emily right?" he said with that same smirk on his face.

"Yep." I said feeling Scotts eyes burning the side of my head. What was his problem?

"Didn't know McCall had a hot sister." he said with a pathetic grin on his face. Okay now the kid was starting to bother me.

"Scott`s my cousin." I said turning my attention to Scott, who was glaring at Jackson. I tried to hide my laugh with a cough. It was like he was trying to protect me or something. I'm a big girl Scott. I shook my head at him and he turned around. Seconds later my phone started to vibrate. It was Scott of course.

* J_acksons a douche don't talk to him _*

I giggled and sent a quick text back

*_too bad, he's cute_*

After an hour of Mr. Harris and his boring lecture the bell finally rang. I gathered my things and stood up, I looked up and Jackson just stood there blocking my way with the same cocky smirk.

"See you around Emily." he said simply before turning around and leaving the class. I rolled my eyes and went over to Scott and Stiles who was waiting on me by the door.

"Is that the lunch bell? Cause I'm starving." I said and they laughed at me. They led me to the cafeteria.

**oOoOoOo**

After lunch was over I had learned to things. One, Scott had a girlfriend and she was actually beautiful. Who knew little Scott had it in him? Two, He was also right about that Jackson kid. How can you have a girlfriend and yet eye rape someone for about fifteen minutes? He was a little too cocky.

Free period had come and I agreed to tag along with Allison and Lydia to watch the boys practice on the field. I Coming from Jersey I really didn't see what the whole lacrosse obsession was about. It was actually pretty funny.

Allison, the strawberry blonde and I took our seats on the bleachers and watched practice go on. They were all lined up as opposed to the goalie and another player posing as the defense.

"Whew! Jackson!" Lydia cheered bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. No one had taken the field yet so I assumed he was the defensive player.

One by one each player took their turn trying to get the ball in the net but Jackson wasn't letting that happen. I had to admit, the kid was pretty damn good. Maybe that's why he was so cocky.

The coach was blowing his whistle and barking out orders. "McCall let's go!" Blowing his whistle yet again.

I looked over at a smiling Allison who was on the edge of her seat. I smirked at her and turned back to the practice.

Scott took off running towards Jackson and attempted to make his move. Within a slit second he was knocked on his back. Ouch. Allison and I both stood up in shock.

"Chill, its apart of Lacrosse." said the strawberry blonde who was now examining her nails. I rolled my eyes and looked around the field for Stiles. I couldn't tell which player he was because of all the helmets. I sighed and sat back down getting a little annoyed. Scott was up again and this time he looked like he was actually ready and focused. He took off toward Jackson again and without hesitation, he rammed him in the shoulder to get around to the goalie.

This time it was Lydia who was on her feet. Jackson was on his back withering in pain, the team gathered around him. I noticed Stiles take Scott back towards the locker room. Something was up.

"Someone's starring at you." whispered Allison. I looked in the direction she nudged. There standing in the clearing of the forest dressed in black jeans, a nicely fitted white t-shirt and a leather jacket was the guy from the gas station. He clearly wasn't a student here. Was he following me or something?

"Who is that?" I asked watching him as he just stood there staring at me. Is it possible to be scared and turned on at the same time?

"Derek Hale, his family all died in a house fire year's ago." she said looking back to the practice.

"Is he single?" I asked jokingly which caused her to laugh.

"I wouldn't go there..." she said shaking her head.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I kind of realized that I answered my own question. This guy was starring me down on a field that belonged to a school that he didn't attend. Yep...I attract weirdoes.

"Let's just say he's the mysterious, bad boy of Beacon Hills." she said gathering her things.

I looked back in his direction and he was gone. Derek Hale... Where have I heard that name?

**oOoOoOo**

The rest of the day was a drag. I was on my way to my locker when I seen Scott and Stiles against the wall as if they were spying on someone.

"What are we looking at?" I said sneaking up behind them.

"Holy...Emily! You scared me!" Stiles said with his hazel eyes on the verge of popping out of his head.

"Shhh!" Scott said pointing around the corner to a couple of police officers talking to the principle. It didn't look good at all.

"9:30 curfew." he said turning back around facing us.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"How did you hear what they were saying?" I asked and he started to play with his hair, something he did when he was nervous or about to lie.

"Lips... I uhh can read lips really well." he said stammering over his words. I looked at Stiles who was about to say something when the final bell rang.

"Whatever see you at home." I said walking away from them and out to the parking lot.

I pulled into driveway next to Melissa`s car. She must have taken off early from work today; I thought as I walked in and went straight for my room. I sat my things on the desk and I sat down in the chair thinking about my day and how strange Scott was being since I got here.

"How was your first day?" Aunt Melissa said making me jump a little.

"It was...different." I said simply turning in the chair to look at her. She was leaning against the doorway with a laundry basket in hand.

"Met any new friends? Boys?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I met a couple of nice people actually. One turned out to be Scott's girlfriend." I said gesturing her come in. She came in and sat on the bed facing me.

"Allison. Lovely girl but what about boys?" she asked sitting the basket on the bed and waiting for me to answer.

"Not really, there are a lot of cute boys but none of them are my type." I said spinning the chair from side to side. I know she knew about my last boyfriend, there's no way my dad didn't tell her. Hell, even Scott knew but I didn't want them to think I was the same heart broken and depressed girl that went to boys and booze to solve her problems.

"Oh, well are you going to the Lacrosse game tonight? I took off of work early to I wouldn't miss It." she said getting up. "You should come."

"I`ll think about it." I said getting up from the chair and collapsing on my bed. I had only seen one practice but yet I was already over Lacrosse. My mind drifted from

Thought to thought but stopped on Derek Hale. His chiseled jaw and bright green eyes. I couldn't get his face out of my head. The last thing I needed was to go back to my old ways. I always fell for the bad boys and ended up paying for it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts with a text from Allison.

*_Party Jackson`s after the game. U in?_*

Now that's more I like it. A party is what I needed right now.

*_Hell yes! Meet you there_.*

*_K. See you soon _*

I sat my phone on the night stand and ran straight over to my closet. The scene here was totally different from Jersey. I had a couple of hours to kill so I took my time curling my hair into big flowing curls and also took my time on my makeup.

I stood there in front of my closet with my eyebrows furrowed and my lips puckered into concentration. What the hell was I going to wear? I searched through the hangers of clothes until I settled with a pair of black jeggings, a royal blue singlet with ruffles running down the middle of it, and I topped it off with black ankle booties.

I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good.

It was around 8:00 when Scott came home and went straight up to his room and slammed the door. That's odd. Scott has been acting really wired since I got here. Was it me? Did he not want me here or something? After I got dressed I walked down the hall to his room and lightly knocked on his door.

"Scott? You okay in there?" I asked leaning against the door.

"Uhh...yeah, come in." he said as if I caught him off guard or something. I slowly opened the door to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"You okay? How was the game?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"We won." he said slowly moving his hands from his face and taking in my appearance. "Wow, you must be going to the party." he said with a small smile.

"Of course! Now hurry and get ready I want to make an entrance!" I said before nudging him on the shoulder and leaving him to get dressed.

**oOoOoOo**

Scott and I arrived at the party around 9:30. Jackson had a really nice house. Too bad it would most likely be trashed by the end of the night. Everyone was excited over the big win tonight. Of course Scott disappeared with Allison so I got myself a drink and went to the dance floor. There were a couple of Lacrosse players trying to steal a dance from me but I was happier dancing by myself for the moment. I wasn't paying attention to the direction I was going until I smacked right into a familiar hard and muscular chest. Derek.

I looked up at him wide eyes and a raging heartbeat. Those bright green eyes just stared back at me. He leaned down to say something trying not to yell over the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a sexy smirk on his face. I don't know if it was the drink or not but I swear I was going to turn into a puddle right here on the floor.

"I am now." I said returning his smirk with a smile. "Want to dance?" I asked. Before he could answer I grabbed his hands and moved them to my waist. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I began to dance along to the beat and so did he. We looked into each other's eyes for what seems like forever. I never felt like this before.

"Emily!" I looked over to see a startled Allison running toward me. I gave Derek an apologetic look and walked towards her.

"What happened?" I asked her

"It's Scott. He was acting weird and just stormed off." she said on the edge of tears. What the hell Scott! What was his problem?

"Did he leave?" I asked looking around for him. She nodded and I sighed. Great. Not only was he her ride home but he was also mine.

"Everything okay?" came from a voice that sent automatic butterflies to my stomach. Derek walked toward us with concern all over his face.

"My Boyfriend basically stranded me here and I don't know where he is." Allison said looking defeated. Poor girl.

"Scott was my ride too." I said rolling my eyes.

"I can give you two a ride." Derek said looking between the two of us.

"Really? That would be perfect." Allison said looking relieved.

Derek walked us out to his car and I was a little disappointed. I was no way near ready to go just yet. Even though I barley knew Derek, I knew he wasn't a threat to me and that I was safe.

Allison sat in the front since she was getting dropped of first. After she was dropped off I said my goodbyes to her and got in the front.

"You can drop me off at Scott`s." I said glancing at his profile, he was gorgeous.

"How do you know Scott?" he asked catching me staring at him.

"He's my cousin."

"He never mentioned he had a cousin." he said with that sexy smirk again.

"I just moved here Sunday. So... you and Scott are friends?" I asked thinking if Scot ever mentioned his name before.

"Not really but you can say we have mutual interests." he said simply stopping in front of the house. I opened the door and thanked him for the ride.

"See you around Emily." he said smiling showing his perfect white teeth.

"See ya." I said smiling back and walking up to the door and walking in the empty house.

Scott had some explaining to do.

**A/N: I decided to continue the story! Did you guys see the new episode Monday? OMG! When Allison said that she wanted Derek dead I almost had a heart attack! I really don't want to hate Allison but if Derek is killed idk what I'm going to do! But ANYWAYS what did you guys think of this chapter? Review and comment your **

**Thoughts! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 Normal

**A/n: I want to start off saying that I'm so sorry for what seems like the longest wait ever. There's been so much going on in my life that there was a time where I considered deleting my profile and all my stories, but that wouldn't be fair to you guys. Everything is settled down and I can finally get back to writing. Have any of you seen the TV Revenge? …Let's just say I will be using some of those ideas. I have a whole new direction about the plot. Okay enough blabbering…READ!**

**Chapter 4: Normal**

I didn't really care what time it was at this point. I wanted to know why Scott was acting this way towards Allison. Whatever it was I wanted him to know that what he pulled tonight wasn't okay and that he could talk to me. I sat my purse on the table and made my way towards Scott's room. As I passed my own room, I noticed that my door was open when I swear I left it closed. I shook off the thought making sure I would stay focused on what I was doing.

I opened Scott's door without knocking and say him pacing back and forth like he was losing his mind. He didn't look up at me but he knew I was there.

_Did I just see him sniff the air?_

"What's going on Scott? You abandoned us at the party and poor Allison doesn't know what to think!" I spoke up crossing my arms across my chest and closing his door behind me. He knew I wasn't going to let this go until I got what I wanted.

He sighed and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "It's nothing Em, it's just…I got nervous."

_Lie_

"Seriously Scott? You got nervous? I hope you don't expect for me to believe that." I said rolling my eyes at him. Just because I was gone for four years doesn't mean I forgot what his lying face looked like.

He didn't answer me, instead he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor.

"You smell like _him_" he finally said not taking his eyes off of his spot on the floor.

What is he talking about? "What? Who is _him_?" I asked him awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"Derek." He said simply.

Okay this is getting weird…

"He was my ride home since someone decided to ditch me!" I almost screamed. I can see in his eyes that he had more to say but wasn't quite ready and that pissed me off.

"I guess we aren't as close as I thought." I said and made a beeline to my room.

"Stay away from him Emily! He's dangerous!" Scott yelled behind me as a closed the door.

After the party Friday night, the weekend went by pretty slowly. I spent most of the Saturday finishing homework and avoiding Scott and his weirdness. I decided to leave the situation alone for now.

Sunday afternoon I sat dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a black tank looking out of my window. I've been in Beacon Hills for four days already and I haven't made any friends. Alice was okay but if I was back in Jersey, right now I'd be having some fun.

What is there to do around here? I decided to take a drive around town to find something to get into. I got up and through everything I needed into my purse then snatched my jacket from the back of my desk chair and headed down stairs.

On my way out the door I saw a note on the kitchen counter written to me.

_Emily_

_Scott went off to work and I will be working late tonight. The lasagna is in the fridge for dinner and I will give you a call tonight._

_Melissa_

Good thing I was on my way out. I couldn't bear staying here alone again.

I locked the door behind me and made my way to my car. A drive around town wouldn't be so bad right about now. I decided to go to the mall. If anything could distract me, I knew shopping would. On my way to the mall I decided to stop by the pet clinic to talk to Scott.

The last time we spoke he told me to stay away from a guy I barely knew…not mentioning that said guy was extremely hot.

I parked in front of the store and slowly made my way in. While opening the door a welcome bell sounded. I was greeted by a large brown skinned male in a white lab coat with a warm smile on his face that looked to be around his early forties.

"Hello. May I help you?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, Is Scott here?" I asked him looking around a little.

"He sure is, I'll go get him for you." He said before turning and disappearing into a door behind him.

I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I let my eyes roam around Scott came out with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Em. What brings you by here?" he asked me looking at me cautiously.

"Besides the fact that I'm bored out of my mind and I was left home alone you tell me." I said crossing my eyes over my chest. Scott didn't say anything at first but he saw that I wasn't in the mood.

"I get off at 9:00. You want to come back for dinner? I want to talk about Friday night Em." He said looking at me with his big brown eyes. Scott looked so much like his dad.

"Sure. I was on my way to the mall, I`ll be back here later then."

"Yeah. Thanks. I got to get back to work anyways."

"Because you look so busy" I said sarcastically before I turned and made my exit.

"Have fun!" he said behind me.

The Mall in Beacon Hills wasn't exactly the biggest but I didn't expect much. As far as the people went, it looked really normal. There were small children running around with their parents in tow, and teenagers going from store to store with numerous bags in hand. Normal.

I walked into what seemed to be the biggest store in the entire mall, Macys. I walked around the store and didn't really see anything that was worth buying until my eyes stopped on a short strapless black dress with gold stripes horizontally along the bust.

Perfect. I thought to myself. I had no clue where I would be wearing this here but I didn't care. As I made my way towards the dress I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Emily?" said the familiar brunette that was accompanied by her friend with the strawberry blonde hair that I recognized as Jacksons girlfriend.

It looks as if we were headed toward the same dress.

"Nice to see the both of you." I said smiling but not letting that dress out of my sight.

"In a mall none of the less." Allison said giggling a bit while Lydia walked around her to see what we both were after.

"And it looks like you two have the same fashion sense." She said with a smirk.

"Then we will get along just fine." I said smiling at Allison then lifting the dress from the rack and holding against my body.

"Looks great, you should get it." Allison said with Lydia nodding her approval.

After pretty much spending a ridiculously large amount of money on clothes and shoes that should be sitting in my saving account, I decided to have lunch with the girls at the food court. As we talked over a medium cheese pizza we all shared, I got to know them somewhat better. Lydia still seemed a little more human to me. I viewed her as stuck up but now I saw her a little differently.

Allison was a sweet girl. She had just moved here just like me. She didn't really talk much about her family but I didn't expect as much because neither did I.

"Nice car" Lydia said as we hauled all our shopping bags across the parking garage.

"Thanks." I said stuffing the bags inside of the trunk.

"See you tomorrow?" Allison asked while she put her bags in her back seat and unlocked the passenger door for Lydia.

"Bright and early." I said sarcastically and earning giggles from them both.

I wouldn't call them my friends just yet but it was nice to hang out with some girls for a change.

As we departed ways I thought back to how red Allison`s face grew when I asked her about Scott. She clearly really liked him and I could tell they were getting serious. How cute…

Speaking of Scott, I saved him the left over pizza. It was pretty late and I figured that Scott didn't eat anything so I decided to stop at his job and drop it off at his job.

Driving up to the small Veterinarian Clinic gave me an odd feeling that I couldn't describe. Scott never mentioned a love of animals before. Maybe he just needed the money.

I noticed that Styles` jeep was parked in the drive way but not Scotts. What was he doing here? I shook off my thoughts and walked to the door.

As I opened the doors and studied the empty office around me as I walked in.

"Hello?" I said aloud waiting on a response. Nothing.

I walked up to the counter to see if anyone was around the back or anywhere. Nothing.

I was about to give up and leave when I heard a scream. It wasn't your average scream. It sounded like a wounded animal or someone is the most horrific pain I could imagine.

I tossed the pizza takeout box on the front desk and sprinted to the door where this noise was coming from. At this point I wasn't thinking about what could behind this door or the consequences but as soon as I took in the scene around me, I knew I probably would be regretting this later.

There was a pale and somewhat lifeless Derek Hale on the floor and a panicked Styles looking over him. I could tell neither of them noticed my presence until I was behind Styles.

"What's going on? What happened to him Styles?" I said looking over Derek's body to find the source of pain. Derek didn't respond to my question, he just continued his withering and groaning.

"He was sho- Wait, what are you doing here?" Styles said looking at me like I was in the wrong here.

"Shot! He was shot? Why didn't you call 911 or take him to the hospital Styles!" I said now getting angry at the stupidity. Derek could be dying right now and he was brought to an animal clinic.

"You don't need to be here." Derek choked out in between breathes.

"Well I'm not leaving. Where's Scott?" I asked looking around and finally noticing that he wasn't here at all. Neither was his boss or any other doctor. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach about this. I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts when I saw Derek's wound. It was like something out of a bad zombie movie. His arm literally looked like it was deteriorating before my eyes. What the hell is going on?

"He's with Allison…and Emily, please don't ask any more questions." Styles said to me brushing his hand through his short hair.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Your just sitting there!" I told him moving closer to Derek and bent down next to him, tightening up the scarf.

Stiles read out a text that was from Scott. I couldn't concentrate on what they were blabbering about while a shirtless Derek Hale was bleeding out on the floor. This is sick.

"…It's a rare form of wolf's bane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek made a sound deep in his throat, like he wasn't prepared for what was coming.

"Why? What does…?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"Because I'm gonna die without it" Derek snapped interrupting me and my breath caught in my throat.

"I told you No questions Ems." Styles said while I assumed he was calling Scott. I couldn't wrap my head around any of this. I leaned over and examined the upper half of his arm that was wrapped with a bloody scarf. It looked as if it was getting worse and I really did not want to watch him die. All my years of the random military medical procedures my dad would teach me and watching Greys Anatomy was about to kick in.

"Can you move or sit up at all?" I questioned him and he just looked up, his face was completely drained, but he nodded then Styles and I struggled but managed to get him to sit on the edge of the huge medal table. That was the first time I ever saw Derek Hale topless. Even some what dying, he was gorgeous? His shoulders were broad and strong and three connected swirls inked his back. My mind reeled. In the dreams...I saw that tattoo. I traced it with my fingertips. I took a step backwards and bumped into Stiles.

"You alright?" He asked when he saw the expression on my face and I just nodded, not sure what to say. That feeling in my stomach wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm uhh. Okay, Call Scott!" I said looking around for gauze or anything that we could use. I don't know what's going on but someone better tell me something and soon.

I went over to a wall of cabinets and drawers. I started looking through every one of them furiously. I finally found some gauze, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and large bandages. I turned and walked back toward Derek and I nearly dropped everything at the sight I was greeted with.

"What's going on?" I asked and Stiles looked over at me, fear shining bright in his eyes pointing as Derek held the small hand saw. It looked like some kind of torture device.

"He's lost his damned mind" Stiles' voice cracked. I sat all the supplies I collected on the table beside him.

"Umm Derek, I know this is probably painful but really? A saw?" I said to Derek and he just began to wrap the blue rubber band around his upper arm as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"I don't have a choice" He said, his voice strong and his eyes were starting to change in a way.

"And what if you bleed to death? Or get your arm more infected than it already is at this point." I said, this was not the best idea right now but the look on his face told me he couldn't care less.

"Then I'll heal if it works" Derek said, still wrapping the blue band. A lump began to rise in my throat.

"Heal? Are you nuts? Fine, I refuse to be a part of this" I said, just a strongly as him, my hands raised in the air in submission and his eyes flashed to mine.

"Fine then. I don't need your help. Stiles?" Derek looked away from me and looked at a freaked out Stiles.

"I refuse too!" Stiles said his voice weak. I knew he was just as scared as I was but a little to okay with what was going on.

"Why?" Derek asked his body was hunched over, like he couldn't hold himself up anymore. I looked at the wound and fought the urge to look away. The once red bullet hole was now a dark reddish black and all of the veins around it were turning purple. Nothing about this screamed normal. He must be some freaky zombie after all.

"Sawing through the muscle and the veins and oh yeah, the blood!" Stiles said while his eyes bulged out of his head.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek said as if he couldn't believe it.

I shuttered and Stiles glanced at me then back at Derek.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled and I just stood there. That either would be really awesome or a fatal mistake.

"Alright fine. If one of you two doesn't cut off my arm, I'm going to chop off both of your heads" Derek threatened and I rolled my eyes. Bull shit. Stiles scoffed and stood back confidently. Attitude much?

"You know what, I'm so not buying your threats anymore- okay, okay I'll do it" Stiles facial expression went back to normal as Derek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eye. Just then, Derek began to gag and I took a step closer to him.

"Derek are you alright?" I asked, just before he threw up a mouthful of blood or at least what I thought was blood.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles whined and I held on to his arm. I was officially too freaked out to think straight or even hold a conversation.

"It's my body...trying to heal itself" Derek had to pause between sentences to catch his breath.

"Well it's doing a crap ass job" Styles replied and Derek just forced himself to stand straight.

"This has to happen now. We have to do this now" and he seemed to be convincing himself that this is what he needed to do. I took out my phone and dialed Scott. No answer. To my understanding, he seemed to be the only one that knew how to help or have some answers.

Derek laid flat across the table, with his left arm stretched out as Stiles held the saw inches away from his flesh.

"I don't think I can-" Stiles sounded like he could barely breathe.

"Just do it!" Derek screeched and I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the sounds of the two screaming at each other, and the saw running. Then, another voice joined the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed as he came in and I could have cried at just seeing his face eased my nerves. Derek and Stiles were a horrible combination and I never wanted to be alone with the both of them ever again. Stiles was letting out deep breaths, a smile on his face.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" He said and I cringed and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Did you get it?" Derek quizzed and Scott reached in his pocked, and then handed Derek a little bronze colored bullet. Derek's eyes began to go hazy and unfocused and I reached for him before he fell over. The bullet went one way, and he went the other.

"Derek. Hey, you've got to wake up" Styles told him as I bent down on my knees next to him. I held his face between my hands and shook it.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do" Stiles panicked as he kneeled over Derek with me.

"He's not waking up!" I cried, shaking over him. Now I was panicking. Tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes and I just kept trying to wake him up. I've never had anyone just lie there and die in my arms and now won't be the time either. I couldn't explain the hurt I was feeling, like I had to save him.

"Move over for a sec" Stiles said and he looked down at Derek just as Scott screamed that he had retrieved the bullet.

"Please don't kill me for this" Stiles told the unconscious Derek before punching him as hard as he could in the face. Derek's eyes snapped open and I let out a surprised gasp as he looked around and then jumped up. Stiles helped me up and Scott handed Derek the bullet.

Inside the bullet some light blue powder. Derek took emptied the bullet on the table and dug in his left pocket. He pulled out a lighter and set the powder on fire. The flames were high and sparked a little for a moment, but then died down into nothing. Derek collected the burnt powder into the palm of his hand and then looked up.

Our eyes locked and I watched his every move. He looked back at his hand and then pressed the plant into his wound and let out a howling scream before falling onto his back and writhing in pain on the floor. I went forward but Stiles held me back. I just leaned back against his chest as I watched the bullet wound begin to heal before our very eyes. Like I said…Nothing screamed 'Normal' about this.

When it was all over, and Derek's skin was back to normal there was a moment of silence. None of us really knew what to say.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles cheered, pulling his fist through the air in happiness. Scott and I looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek as the he began to get up. The color had returned to his skin.

"Except for the excruciating pain, peachy" He responded, standing to full height.

"He has the ability to use sarcasm, I think he's fine" Stiles teased and I held back a giggle as Derek shot him death glares.

"Okay we saved your life, and now you're going to leave us alone. And if you don't...I'm going to back to Allison's dad and tell him everything" Scott threatened in a weak voice and Derek looked unappeased.

"And what? You think they'd help you. You think that you could trust them?" He inquired, his face slightly pissed, slightly amused.

What did Allison's family have to do with any of this?

"Yeah, why not? They're freaking nicer then you are." Scott asked and I just stood there confused.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek said to Scott, and I knew it was time for me to head home. I was starting to get pissed because everyone seemed to know something that I didn't and really didn't want to enlighten me. I just witnessed the unexplainable for fucks sake! I was beyond over this situation.

I stormed out of the room and made my way to my car, not paying attention to my blood stained shoes and jeans.

"Emily!" Scott yelled behind me but I didn't care. I just needed to get the hell out of there and quick.

**A/N: I know season 3 is coming this summer so I have a plan to speed along this story with the new details I have planned. Reviews make this process quicker! See you guys again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 El lobo feroz

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! This chapter is shorter because I wasn't sure where to take it but instead of holding it and waiting to finish. Here it is. I'm back to regular updates but I don't want to jinx it! There are a lot of new readers and followers. Don't be shy …REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: El lobo feroz**

"Emily!" Scott yelled behind me but I didn't care. I just needed to get the hell out of there and quick.

I reached for the door of my car and turned around to yell obscenities at Scott but he wasn't there. I turned to get in my car and there he was. Leaning casually against the door.

"What the hell Scott?" I said nearly pulling my fricking hair out.

"Look Em, I know this is a lot but I'm doing this for your safety. The less you know the better." He said looking me in the eyes. It seemed genuine. _Screw Genuine_

"Are you kidding me? We`re family Scott! After everything we`ve been through you can't even be honest with me?" I pleaded to him not noticing Derek and Stiles observing the scene before them.

"Just trust me for a second. Not now, Okay?" he said looking behind my head.

"Move." I said fishing my keys out of my pocket. He didn't look shocked at all, he simply moved out of my way. If anybody knew how I got when my temper got the best of me, it would be Scott.

I got in my car and sped off, not looking back. If Scott didn't want to talk I knew the next best thing. Stiles.

After arriving back to Casa de la McCall, I headed up the stairs to my room. Scott or Melissa wasn't here yet so I`d probably have an hour or so to myself. I needed to think some things out.

About forty five minutes later, there I was. Soaking in the bathtub and letting the stress and memories of today's events flood back to my brain. I tried to relax but something wasn't right. Derek Hale was seconds away from dead and then better than ever the next five. What is he, like a vampire or something? I giggled to myself and shook that theory out of my head.

My skin was starting to turn into prune. I didn't realize how long I was in the tub for when I got out and heard noise in the kitchen. I quickly dried myself off and slipped on my robe. I peeked my head out of the door and listened.

"…Is it the same _thing _that attacked Jackson and Lydia at that movie rental place?"

"It has to be. Derek was right. Something else is out there."

"Well, we know what that thing is but… what does it want?"

_Want?_

Just then some ones phone rang, I assumed it was Scotts. I tried to sneak across the hall into my room. Once I get in, I leaned against the closed door and soaked in what I had just overheard. So Derek Hales must have something to do with whatever is going on.

Tomorrow I`d get the bottom of all of this but right now I was exhausted. As I got ready for bed I felt a cool breeze against my bare legs. I turned around to where I suspected the breeze was coming from. As soon as I faced the window I saw a movement at the corner of my eye. There`s that feeling in my stomach again.

I quickly backed up, moving in the direction of the door.

"Scott!" I yelled not taking my eyes off where the movement had been.

No Answer.

My mind was racing at this point. This was the Fight or Flight talk seeping its way into my brain. My father is a Marine for crying out loud so I'm not completely helpless. I knew I could protect myself if it came down to it. Fight.

"Come out! Show yourself!" I said at the figure as I grabbed at my Swiss army knife that was on my key chain.

"Seriously? A pocket knife?" came a deep chuckle. The dark figure came into the light and walked toward me.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" I said now looking Derek Hale in the eyes.

"You should really lock that window." He said taking a seat at my desk as if this was perfectly fine to do.

"If you're looking for Scott he's not here." I told him trying to calm myself down. There was something really wrong with him. Who does this?

"I know." He said looking me over and reminding me that I was currently in nothing but my night shorts and a black cami.

"Then what do you want?" I asked reaching for my robe and putting it on.

"Listen, I think we need to talk about what happened earlier." He said motioning me to sit on the edge of the bed. I just nodded and crossed my arms waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not sure if Scott told you anything but there's a lot more to this and you shouldn't go into any of this blind." He said looking into my eyes. There was something about Derek that made me feel as if I was safe, never minding the fact that he was a complete stranger.

"Well it's easier to show you then tell you." He said standing up and walking to the middle of my room. I couldn't form any words. I just sat there like an idiot and watched,

One moment Derek was looking at me with his soft green eyes and then the next they were a piercing blue. His face changed from his handsome one to animal like.

What the hell?

There he stood in front of me. Breathing really deeply and changing? When the worse was over he bared his sharp teeth at me.

"You're a wolf? I knew it! So let me guess, Jackson is a vampire?" I said putting my face into my palm. I'm beyond tired right now and I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not at this point. I didn't notice him change back to normal but he sat beside me and watched me closely.

"I expected that to go much differently." He said.

"Yeah sure, I'm tired, can we finish this tomorrow or something?" before I could even finish he got up and walked off to the window.

"Sleep tight." Was all he said then he was gone.

That was weird. So Derek is a wolf? Or was he messing with me? Considering the fact that I'm so tired right now that I could be imagining anything tonight. Tomorrows Monday, I'll get my answers.


	5. Chapter 5 Heart Rate

_**A/N: Hello everybody! I know it has been a while since I last updated but the last five months have been hell. I love getting all the email alerts saying that more people are alerting and following this story. I`ve kept you guys waiting long enough, I realized that season 3 is already here and I'm still in season 1! I have a lot of uploading to do! In the meantime, Here`s chapter 5! **_

Last Time...

That was weird. So Derek is a wolf? Or was he messing with me? Considering the fact that I'm so tired right now that I could be imagining anything tonight. Tomorrows Monday, I'll get my answers.

**Chapter 5 Heart Rate **

* * *

_Running with the icy wind hinting my face as I run for my life. Something was chasing me. Something inside me was screaming at me, begging me not to look back but just to run faster. I could hear the footsteps behind me. They were getting closer and closer. I saw a big house in the distance that looked as if it had been burned to the grown. Being torn away from my thoughts, I hit the ground hard, face first in a pile of leaves. Something grabbed at my ankles, dragging me against the forest floor. I couldn't do anything but scream at the top of my lungs with tears streaming down my face. Help! Please somebody help me!_

* * *

"Emily? Hun are you okay?" I realized was Melissa`s voice as I was sitting up in bed panting. _I have to do something about these dreams._

"Yeah, I`m fine!" I said back to her getting up from my bed and getting ready to hop in the shower.

"Okay, well breakfast will be ready in a few." She said before calling for Scott.

As I stood in the shower I pondered last night events in my head. Somewhere deep inside I wanted to believe that everything I had heard was a dream or maybe I was imagining it all. I can't be in denial about something like this. Derek…a werewolf? This whole town might be a freaking creature for all I know.

I finished my shower and got dressed within a reasonable time. I kept my makeup light to just some eyeliner and lip gloss. My outfit was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a sheer black blouse that I wear with tight black cami underneath and my favorite black chucks. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything special to my hair so I shook it out and wore it down.

I made why way with my back pack and car keys in tow. Melissa and Scott was already there eating what looked like to be omelets and fresh fruit. I sat down across from Scott and took a sip of my juice. He didn't look at me yet but that didn't stop me from burning holes in the top of his head with my eyes.

I guess Melissa could since the tension between us because every couple of seconds she would try to start a conversation but neither of us would budge.

"Okay what's going on you two?" Melissa said sliding her plate to the side. Scott didn't even flinch so I decided to speak up.

"Nothing Mel, I just didn't sleep well last night." I said picking around on my plate with my fork.

"Well what about you Scott?" she said turning her attention to Scott. He gulped down the rest of his juice and stood up as if he was about to take off.

"I have a test today so I gotta get to school." He said kissing her on the forehead and heading out the door. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my strawberry.

"Wish he was always this excited to get to school." She said clearing the table. "Have you been having nightmares lately sweetie?" she asked glancing at me then back at the sink. Could I really open up and tell her that I dream that something is chasing me or a creature with glowing red eyes is attacking me? Yeah. Right.

"I just miss my dad." I said finishing my breakfast and getting ready to leave. Melissa nodded and continued to do the dishes.

"I took off tonight to go to the parent/teacher conference tonight, should I be prepared for anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. What the hell did my father tell her? I'm not a bad student, I make good grades. Let's just say I have a problem with authority. I blame the teachers.

I couldn't answer her question. I just laughed and told her that I would see her later.

My mind was on other things. One thing in particular, Derek.

The ride to school went by in a flash. I wasted no time heading straight for my locker. I noticed Allison was there first at hers. I slowed down and made my way to my locker watching her. She looked hesitant at first but I'm sure it was nothing.

"Hey." I said opening my locker and glancing at her from the corner of my eye. She jumped a bit but replied normally.

"Hi." She said simply. Odd I thought to myself. She opened her locker and a cascade of colored balloons came streaming out of it.

"It's your birthday?" I asked studying her face to find no joy in this situation at all. The girl must hate birthdays.

"No…I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody. I don't know how Lydia found out." She said trying to stuff the balloons back in quickly.

"What are you Anti birthdays or something?" Closing my locker and helping her with the balloons. She giggled and thanked me for helping her.

"No, it's just that I don't want anybody to know. I'm 17." She said looking down at her feet.

"What's the big deal?" I said

"But I'm a sophomore." She said closing her locker then looking back at me.

"I heard you just moved here like me. I get it, you moved around a lot so you had to repeat a grade. Your secret is safe with me." I said smiling.

"Thanks Emily. Have you seen Scott?" she asked looking around.

"He should be on his way." I said and as if he knew someone spoke of his name, there was Scott walking towards us.

"Hey Allison, Emily." He said looking at me then back to Allison.

"Yeah, see you around." I said making my way to my first class. Chemistry, with mostly upper classmen but with a few lower like Stiles, Scott, Jackson, and another player from the Lacrosse team. Danny, I think was his name. He was pretty funny, kept me entertained on the latest gossip going around the school.

I got to class a little early and took a seat next to Danny. He smiled and complemented me on my outfit which seemed to be routine now. I thanked him and opened my book, waiting for class to begin.

The bell had finally ringed and everyone else filed in but no Scott or Jackson. Scott probably ran off with Allison or something. I thought and turned my attention to Mr. Harris as he entered the class last and started his speech.

"Just a friendly reminder. Parent/Teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." He said looking everyone down. Creep.

"Has anyone see Scott McCall?" he asked looking at Stiles then at me.

I shook my head then turned my attention to the door as well as everyone else when the door came open. In walked Jackson but no Scott. Yep, he's definitely skipping.

"Everyone, read chapter 9." Mr. Harris said the pointing out the way Stiles Highlighted his reading. Danny and I looked at each other and laughed. Stiles interrupted us by talking to Danny, asking him questions. I tried to tune him out and read my chapter but who could ignore Stiles?

"Hey Danny, can I ask you question?" he asked leaning toward him.

"No." Danny said simply but Stiles clearly didn't care.

"Well I'm going to ask anyway. Does anyone know what happened to Lydia and Jackson last night?" he asked which got a reaction out of Danny.

"No, He wouldn't tell me." Danny said.

"But, he's your best friend." Stiles said waiting on another answer but Danny didn't give him one.

"One more question." Stiles said edging closer.

"What?" Danny said getting aggravated.

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny looked at me and I tried to hold in my laughter as Stiles fell out of his chair. I shook my head and Danny Smiled.

"Shhhhh!" Mr. Harris said looking over his glasses and rolling his eyes at Stiles.

After an hour and a half the bell had rung to signal for the next class. I packed my bag and headed back to my locker but first I stopped Stiles and questioned him about Scotts where a bouts.

"Is Scott with Allison?" I asked him looking him in the eyes trying to be serious but I was clearly getting nowhere with him.

"Bingo!" he said giving me a goofy grin.

"I knew it." I said walking off to my next class.

In Calculus, Lydia wasn't there. Was there something that happened to Lydia that didn't to Jackson because at least he came to class. Maybe Stiles and Scott knew what was going on.

Through the week, Scott and I had discussed a lot. Apparently he and Stiles had him arrested for murder but it really turned out to be a misunderstanding but the victim was his sister and no one knows who the killer is. Oh and Derek comes from a family of werewolves who have been hunted for centuries by hunters, not just ordinary hunters but the Argents!

I literally thought my head would explode from all of this. I said I wanted to know everything but I didn't think this is what it would be like. Everything I thought about a "Normal World" was all just undiscovered secrets and it was a very hush hush topic of conversation.

With everything going on with the town and Scott seemed to bring Derek around more pleading for him to help find an "Alpha" that had come into town and terrorizing everything and everyone in his path. Derek also hadn't actually approved of my involvement in all of this but he didn't exactly tell me to mind my business either. I think he liked the company.

The funniest thing I've ever seen is Scott trying to stay away from Allison. Derek assured him that it was the only way to keep Scott focused and under control. Seriously? Of course Scott gave in and tried avoiding her at school but that only went so far. I felt bad for Allison in this but I didn't know the role she played in all of this considering that her family were hunters. Was she apart of this big lie or was she just as clueless as I was?

School was pretty much the same, nothing really happened other than me and Stiles trying to help Scott with his actions to try and stay in control and not lose his temper.

Stiles was pretty much the brains of all the crazy obstacles he put Scott through but they were successful, like throwing lacrosse balls at his chest and getting him jumped by upperclassman. Allison was like his anchor, she kept him calm. He was in love with her. Who would've thought that my little cousin who was terrified of everything as a kid but now a werewolf and in love?

Later that night they came up with the plan of meeting back at the school and trying to bait the alpha. I don't know what the hell I was thinking but I wanted to help. I was pretty much just as involved as everyone else at this point.

"We're meeting Derek there." Stiles said, knowing that I would agree with the mention of his name. Derek and I had nothing going on but we were clearly attracted to each other but we`re practically strangers. We piled into his jeep and drove to the school.

Once there we parked and I waited impatiently for Derek to arrive and our plan to start. As I leaned against the jeep impatiently, tapping my foot. Derek pulled up a minute later and I got nervous. He stepped from the car and Scott questioned him immediately. "Where's my boss?" I gave them both a confused look.

"He's in the back." Derek answered. What in the world was going on? I walked over to Derek's car at the same time Stiles did and peered inside. Sure enough a man who I guessed was Scott's boss was tied up in the back, duct tape over his mouth.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles commented and I rolled my eyes.

"What's he doing back there?" I asked. What was his involvement in all of this?

"Derek thinks he's the alpha." Scott said in disgust and Derek glared at him. Scott and Stiles turned, heading towards the building.

"Wait, hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked and I walked around the car to following Scott and Stiles that I would at least make it inside the school before this almighty alpha appears.

"You said I was linked to the alpha." Scott walked a little further. "I'm gonna see if you're right." I watched as he and Stiles broke in.

Once they got in, Scott told me to stay me to stay behind with until he gave the sign. I knew Derek could protect himself and me if it came down to it but I had that doubt in the back of my mind. I walked back over beside Derek and he watched me do so.

"If the Alpha is after Scott, do you think he will target someone else? Like me?" I asked looking up at his blue eyes.

"I don't know but I won't let anything happen to you." He said staring into my eyes when the sound of a dying cat pierced the silence and I laughed. "He's got to be kidding me." Derek mumbled, shaking his head. I looked up at him. "What the hell was that?"

He sighed. "That was a moron." I giggled and zipped my jacket up.

Not long after another noise came from the school but this time it sounded like more of a growl. What the hell? He started glancing around and looked worried. He pushed away from his car and pulled me along with him, looking to the doors Scott and Stiles had gone in through. I moved to where I was just standing beside him but held onto his arm, for some reason getting the feeling I should be afraid.

"I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to this school?" Derek glared at the two boys as they walked up and I couldn't blame him. It was freaking loud. Pretty soon I figured every wolf or strange creature would be joining the party soon.

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said and Stiles added "yeah it was loud. And it was _awesome_." His voice pitched higher on the last word and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Derek said and I looked up at him. His face was completely serious. "Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles complained and Scott smacked him lightly, telling him to be quiet also. Derek and Scott must be hearing something that Stiles and I could not.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott suddenly asked and Derek looked over at his car.

"What?" he asked and I followed his gaze, seeing his now open car door and an empty space in the back of his car where I man used to be. "I didn't do anything." Derek told them and I nodded my head, backing him up. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting more nervous.

Suddenly Derek was moving upwards and I looked up at him in confusion since I was next to him. What I saw made me cry out in a blood curdling scream. Scott grabbed me, pulling me away from Derek and I had to watch as he was lifted in the air, blood spurting from his mouth. I couldn't even look away from Derek long enough to get a look at the creature I knew was standing behind him.

Then Scott was pulling me towards the building, running to get to safety as they left Derek to die. Scott and I ran inside. They put the wire cutters in the door to keep it from opening.

"What the hell was that? Was that the alpha?" I screamed and he grabbed my wrists, trying to calm me.

"Yes. You have to calm down Em."He said moving us down the hall.

"The Alpha is here and he killed Derek! Anyone of us could be next!" I said breaking away from Scott and walking ahead of them. Now it was a matter of like and death. Between being scared out of my mind and thinking about the fact that Derek was literally murdered in front of me was the turning point.

I know I'm not a werewolf but I knew I could kick some ass when it came down to it. My dad was a military officer and made it his mission to train me in combat. If anyone told me my Friday was going to end like this, id swear they were crazy but that's what I get for playing Sherlock Holmes with Scott and Stiles.

**A/N:**

**Whew, A lot more to go! I plan on having another chapter up very soon…who knows maybe even within the next 24 hours. No promises though! Hope you like! REVIEW, FOLLOW,FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Nothingyet

A/N: Back with a new Chapter 7! All I`m going to saw is BEWARE of the member to this site - Julieroxx . She Copy/paste and steal other authors work and poses as a Beta Reader or Co-Writer. All Apologies to **sonofabitchjerk ! **Okay enough drama, here`s the chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Nothing…Yet**

A blur. Everything happened in a blur. One moment I saw red eyes with a big fury body to match crashing through the hall window about ten feet away from us and then the next I was stuck in a class room with Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Stiles. No Scott.

"Earth to Emily...Hellooo!" Which voice I made out to be Jacksons.

"She's probably traumatized! Leave her alone." Stiles said walking toward me then sitting next to me against the wall. All five

I just sat there with my head in my hands. My mind had registered what was happening but it was taking my body longer.

"I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, why he left us. I can't stop my hands from shaking." Said Allison, who was pretty shaken up and scared. She was obviously talking about Scott. What did he do now? There had to be a good explanation on why he left us in here. He is a werewolf so he would able to take care of himself.

I gave Stiles a look and he gave a small nod in return. Then suddenly a loud terrifying growl like noise boomed around the room. What the hell was that? Stiles and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

Of course Lydia and Jackson would be arguing at this moment while we were mostly likely alpha dinner tonight.

"Alright, can we not argue for one second?" Stiles said getting up and walking around a bit, earning an eye roll from Lydia.

"Where`s Scott? He should be back by now." Allison said pacing around the class room.

Just then we heard a click type noise coming from the door. Everyone rushed over to see what it was. We all thought what only Allison said.

"Scott!" she said trying to open the door. She banged on the small window but no luck. She kept calling his name but no answer.

"What`s that?" Lydia said looking towards the window. Sirens.

Yes, finally! I thought as I made my way over to the window. About a couple of seconds later, I could see the blue and red lights in the distance.

After the police escorted all of us outside the school and got our statements we were free to go. After everything that happened in there tonight, Scott blamed it all on Derek. I knew he couldn't tell the police exactly what happened but seriously?

I was done with all the question from the police and was ready to go home. Allison and Lydia had left with Jackson, Stiles with his dad and Scott was left with me. I told him I would feel better just to clear my head and walk. Scott didn't question me and didn't say anything on the walk there. I quickly interrupted this silence by bringing up what I'm sure he knew what I would ask.

"What exactly happened tonight Scott? Derek was practically killed in front of all of us and you stick this all on him?" I said glaring over at him and zipping my jacket up, protecting myself from the chilly night's breeze.

"I know but what was I going to say Em? That a werewolf is after me and wants me to join its pack and kill all of my friends? Oh and I'm a werewolf too!" he said stopping and shoving his hands in his pockets. I didn't answer him.

"He will heal Em, and what's the deal with you two anyways?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"There is no deal in between us, he's a person and I care. Not to mention innocent!" I said walking ahead of him.

He didn't say anything in response so I looked back at him. He was walking slowly but was looking at the pavement. I could tell something else was bothering him.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I stopped and asked.

"Allison broke up with me." He said quietly. "It's over."

"It's okay, just give it a little time. Everyone is spooked over what happened tonight okay. She cares about you Scott. Just give her time okay?" I said nudging his shoulder.

We made it home about 10 minutes later. Melissa was still working but left several messages on the voice machine. One telling us that she had heard what happened and to call her back but most importantly that school was cancelled for the rest of the week. This was a blessing and a curse.

Scott and I parted ways for the night and I retreated to my room. I couldn't wait to shower and wash away all the memories from what happened tonight. I placed my iPod in its mount and played some music to calm my nerves a bit.

As my playlist began I unzipped my jacket and stepped out of my shoes. Heading over to my closet I got an uneasy feeling. I looked around my room to catch whatever it was. The feeling was as if something or someone was watching me. I glanced at my window but found nothing. 'Get a freakin grip Emily' I thought to myself getting my things ready for my shower. At the corner of my eye I saw the shades on my window move. I dropped everything in my hands and ran to the door but was immediately stopped by a pair of strong hands, one over my mouth and another around my midriff restraining my arms. I tried to kick and scream but the hands were too strong against me.

"Shhh, Emily it's me."

I stopped trying to scream but I continued to get away. The hands let go of its grip on me and I spun around to see who these hands belonged to.

"Derek." I whispered. He put his finger on his lips signaling me to keep quiet and moved over to my iPod then turned up the volume. I looked him over and what I observed hurt me more than anything. His dark shirt was stained with blood and you could tell that he had been seriously hurt. I looked over his face and the look in his eyes told me that he was in fact hurting.

I motioned him to sit at the desk chair and I sat across from him on the bed. I waited for him to speak first but I had a million questions in my head.

"You`re not dead." Was the first thing that came to mind. He chuckled lightly but stopped because of obvious pain.

"Neither are you." He said looking me over as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked tying my hair up into a ponytail. He didn't answer right away but I can tell he wouldn't lie to me. Wait, what was I thinking? I barely knew the guy but here he was in my room, making sure that I was okay.

"I had to make sure that you weren't hurt." He said before I interrupted him.

"Then why not using the front door next time? Instead of scarring me half to death!" I said rolling my eyes and going over to the window to close it.

"Oh…and there`s something you should know." I said turning around to face him. His expression changed to automatic panic.

"Scott may have told the police that you were trying to kill everyone in the school tonight..." I spat to him all at once.

"Are you joking? That Idiot has no idea what he's done, how…"

"Wait, Derek he panicked, how else could he explain this to the police?" I said to him hoping that he would ease up and see our side of all of this. He just stood up and walked slowly to the window.

"Are you leaving? I need to know…"

"If the police are after me then here is the last place I need to be." He said before he was half way out of room. "There was more I had to say to you but now you can thank Scott for that." He said jumping down to the lawn and running into the woods.

Derek is literally going to be the death of me. I don't understand the guy at all, what was his obsession with me? Or was it other way around?

The weekend passed by so painfully slow. Scott was in his room depressed for most of it but last night he came in smelling of booze. The poor guy was letting this Allison thing ruin his whole mood. He could've at least asked me to join him.

Since Stiles' jeep was being fixed at the moment I volunteered to drive the boys to school. What way to start off a Monday then with a test in chemistry? I was gonna totally ace it but my head wasn't in it today.

Walking down the halls on my way to my locker I could over hear everyone talking about what happened the other night but no one knew who had been the ones stuck in the school. I was greeted by Lydia and Allison but I really didn't care to conversate with the girl who smashed my little cousins' heart into pieces. The guy was drinking, he never drank!

I assumed they sinced my adgativity and didn't push me any further. The bell had rung and I rounded the corner to Mr. Harris' room. I took a seat near the window and waited for everyone else to come in so I could get this over with.

After everyone filed in and began the test I noticed that Scott didn't look so good. He and Allison gave each other the occasionally glance but the hurt was clear in his eyes. Not even three minutes later he got up and stormed behind him with Stiles following behind him. Mr. Harris called after him but he was long gone.

Allison texted me and ask did I want to join her for lunch. Scott needed me but I agreed so I can pick her brain and see why the hell she was putting him through all of this.

I didn't see Scott or stiles for the rest of the day. I would usually see them goofing around in the halls but nothing. I made my way to the cafeteria and settled for a salad and a coke. There wasn't much to choose from. _Note to self: Start packing your own lunch for now on or sneak off campus to find some._

I sat at the table with Jackson and Allison. Which felt weird. Where was Lydia or Danny, they usually all sat together. I picked at my salad and Jackson just stared at me and Allison was munching away at a cookie and talking about Scott.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up. I made my way to the trash bin and through my lunch away. That was the most awkward moment of my life. I turned back around saw Allison and Jackson looking like they were having a deep conversation. In the back of my mind I hoped for her sake she didn't dump my cousin and is messing around with Jackson even though he was with Lydia.

I didn't know them all that well but I knew I didn't want to get caught up in any of their extra bullshit. I made my way to my last class of the day. Calculus which was the class that Lydia was in with me. For a sophomore she was really smart. That's one book I could judge by looking at that shallow cover.

Scott and Stiles had Lacrosse practice so they would have to stay after school. I sighed and shot Scott a quick text asking him if he wanted to me to stick around while they had practice to give them a ride but he declined. All he said was 'No thanks, Full Moon 2night. Just go str8 home.'

Full moon tonight. Meaning all the werewolves come out to play or something? I replied with a simple 'ok and cml'. Everything in my body told be to listen to Scott and just stay out of harms way but innocent people were getting hurt because this almighty alpha wants to be besties with Scott. I don't think so.

After making it home and pacing around the house like a mad woman, the sun began to set. I checked my phone about a million times. No calls and no texts from anybody. I decided to take back my word and go look for Scott.

As I made my way down the stairs I saw a heavily breathing Scott who had his arm around Derek`s shoulder for support. I turned around as fast as I can and hid behind my bedroom door so I could hear what they were saying. I could barely hear what they were saying but I could make it out.

"Wait…I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Said Scott.

"For someone who was bitten. I've heard of one but I don't know if it's true." Derek said in a serious tone.

"Well what is it?" Scott demanded.

"You have to kill the one that bit you." Derek said with ease.

"Kill the alpha?" Scott questioned him. My eyes were about to bug out of my head. That was the only way? Holy hell.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek said. I moved to open my door a little more but just then my phone started to ring. _Perfect just perfect. _I shut the door and reached in my pocket for my phone. Stiles.

"What is it Stiles?" I whispered harshly.

"Another body was found and wait why are you whispering?" he said with his voice getting higher.

"Now is not the time Stiles! Derek and Scott is here and Derek thinks he knows a cure." I told him moving toward the window.

"A cure for what? To become human again?" He asked and I rolled my eyes as if he could see me.

"No Stiles for sarcasm, yes to turn him back!" I said before I saw a dark figure move across my room. Stiles kept talking but I wasn't listening. I rushed him off the phone and I hung up to give my full attention to the figure.

"Beacon Hills most wanted! How does it feel?" I said giving Derek a cheeky grin.

"Funny. How`s your little boyfriend?" he asked closing my door behind him.

"Boyfriend? Who Stiles? Are you kidding?" I said releasing my hair which I noticed Derek watched as if it was in slow motion.

"There`s not a moment where he`s not talking about you, in fact it drives me crazy." He said moving closer to me.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." I said looking up into his eyes. We were now literally inches apart now and I could smell him. Derek had a scent to him that was unlike anything I could describe. I was drown to it, and frankly I couldn't stay away.

"Why would I be jealous?" he said in a lower tone moving his face closer to mine making me feel as if my heart was going to jump right out of my mouth if I said anything else. He must have picked up on my rapidly beating heart. Derek chuckled and leaned in and placed his lips to mine. The sensation of his lips on mine was like nothing I`ve ever felt before. I needed more.

Pure electricity was radiating between us and I wanted to feel more. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to me, feeling his body heat against mine. As our kiss became more heated I felt him restrain himself. I opened my eyes to scan his face and just then he pulled back.

"I uh…can't" he said stepping back just a little.

"Can't what? What`s wrong? Derek look at me." I said. None of this made any sense. One moment he acted like I didn't exist and then can't take his eyes off of me the next.

"This can't happen." He said motioning his finger between us.

"And what exactly is happening?" I asked trying to keep a serious expression but deep down this was hurting me more then I wanted to let on.

"Nothing." He said before heading back towards the door. He turned and looked at me one more time before he disappeared from my sight. "Yet." Was all he said.

You've got to be kidding me! I couldn't help but feel used. Was Derek leading me on for fun or was all of this in my head. Maybe I was making everything this up and the guy just took advantage of my vulnerability.

Guess there`s only one way to find out.

A/N: Whew, what a chapter. I'm trying to speed this up as much as I can to at least catch up with the 3rd season (which is AWESOME!) but that's not looking so good so all I can do is update at least twice a week. Until next time READ and REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 No Fit!

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Didn't expect to see me so soon huh? I love getting the emails telling me that more people are favoriting and following the story. That makes me want to update and actually write. So here`s Chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 No Fit**

The rest of the week consisted of two things. Finding the alpha and keeping Derek from being found by the police. Today Stiles had something else in mind. Steal Allison`s necklace. Apparently that hideous necklace had a symbol on it that held a certain significance that we needed in finding the alpha.

Allison and I weren't exactly best friends but I was the only one out of the three that could get close enough to her to retrieve the necklace. She wouldn't even speak to Scott and would only talk to stiles if it was class related so I guess I was the last resort.

I didn't want to get that involved were I was about to steal her necklace. I mean that's a little too far.

"What exactly do I have to do again? That's impossible." I said walking along side Scott and Stiles into the school.

"Just ask can you borrow it." Stiles said as if it were that easy.

"We barely know each other but shell let me borrow something of that much importance?" I asked stopping at my locker and opening it. Scott had an idea of his own.

"Easy, just say 'Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace?" Stiles said adjusting his backpack and lacrosse stick on his shoulder.

I still wasn't convinced. If anybody could get the necklace it would be Scott. He had a few more abilities then Stiles and I had. Like the super hearing and reflexes. Yeah, I nominate Scott.

"What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?" Scott said then looking into space.

"You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" Stiles said nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah." Scott said with a blank grin on his face.

"Creep." I said before closing my locker and facing them both.

"Stay focused okay, get the necklace, kill the alpha and get cured. Alright?" he said before we all departed for our first classes.

Throughout the day I didn't see Allison much but when I did, I didn't see her wearing the necklace. Now we were at lunch discussing another plan. Scotts plan in getting the necklace had failed and apparently hurt Allison even more but now he laid it on me that Jackson found out what he was and demanded that he turn him into one too.

"He's watching us." Scott said motioning to Jackson. What was his problem?

"What's wrong?" I asked him when he jumped as if something was bothering him.

"Jacksons talking to me, He knows I can hear him." Scott said turning to Stiles trying to get him to change the subject but that was a complete bust. For once Stiles' mind was blank.

"Scott think about something else, anything else!" I whispered but that didn't help him. He got more and more angry. Whatever Jackson was saying to him was getting him riled up. He was gripping his try to the point where it was trembling in his hands.

Suddenly the tray snapped in half and everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked our way.

"What?" I said a loud looking around. The eyes disappeared and we finished our lunch. Scott was still on edge but Stiles changed the subject by going over another plan. Scott had another opportunity to get the necklace because they all had gym together next.

After the final bell had rang I met up with Scott and stiles in the parking lot.

"No luck?" I asked Scott and he shook his head.

"It wasn't in her bag so it must be in her room." He said before he took off running around the school. Stiles and I just stood there for a minute until I unlocked my doors.

"So when will your car be ready again?" I asked getting in and starting the engine. I didn't mind taking Stiles home but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Tired of me already Ms. McCall?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of you Stiles? Never." I said before rolling my eyes then heading in the direction of his house. I arrived minutes later and his dads' trooper was parked in the driveway.

"You still have Scotts phone?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Good then we have work to do." I said before getting out. Stiles lead the way into his house and straight up the stairs into his room. He threw his back pack on the floor and went for his laptop. I sat on his bed and was nearly scared out of my mind by the figure in the corner of his room. Stiles heard my gasp and turned to see what was going on.

"He Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski called from the hall.

"Yo D-Derek." Stiles said before rushing to the door.

"What did you say?"

"What? I said 'Yo dad'". Stiles said too suspicious.

"I've got something to take care of but I'll be there tonight for your first game."

I tuned out of their conversation as my mind shifted to Derek. I looked at him in confusion but he didn't say anything. Stiles came back into the room and was pushed against the door by Derek. Rude much? I didn't pay attention to their little man on man fest but I was ready to get this over with. Derek pushed Stiles toward his desk and he landed into his chair. Derek stood beside me and I didn't look at him, I kept my eyes on Stiles.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked

"No, he`s still working on it but there`s something else we can try."

"The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there." Stiles said Looking at Derek.

"So." Derek said

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles said then looking at me.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked sitting down on the bed beside me.

"No but I know who can." He said turning around them powering his laptop on.

"And who exactly is that?" I asked speaking up for the first time trying to ignore how close Derek was sitting beside me.

"Danny, I'll just tell him I'm ready to work on our chemistry project." He said still facing his laptop.

Danny can trace texts? Now that's my kind of friend. As Stiles was typing furiously on his laptop I was trying to keep my mind off of Derek. Derek was drumming his fingers on my knee and moving his lips to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. I moved my head slightly backward and his fingers drummed higher and higher.

"Danny's on his way!" Stiles said which caused me to jump and Derek to stop what he was doing. He turned in our direction and I'm pretty sure I was blushing crimson. "You two are quiet." He said turning back to his laptop.

"You mind if I get something to drink?" I asked before getting up and rushing out of the room before he could reply. I took my time to the kitchen and leaned my head against the cold counter. Derek exactly what he was doing? It's not like I didn't like it but why would he want to play with my head like that, after rejecting me the other night.

I helped myself to a glass of water and drank it slowly. I was deep in thought when it was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Danny. He looked as if he was shocked to see me here.

"Hey Danny. Come on in." I said moving aside so he could come in.

"Hey Emily, are you working with us? He asked then greeting me with a hug.

"Yeah, Stiles said that you two would need my help." I told him before leading him up the stairs to Stiles' room. We walked in and Stiles cut straight to the chase and told him what he wanted Danny to do.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked him confused.

"Trace a text." Stiles said. Danny wasn't convinced

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do." Danny said

"And we will once you trace the text." Stiles said and I took my seat on the bed.

"What makes you think I know how?" Danny asked looking back at Stiles.

"I looked up your arrest report." Stiles said and I tried to keep my giggle to myself.

"I was thirteen, they dropped the charges. No we`re doing lab work." Danny said sliding a chair under him so he could sit next to Stiles. While doing so he finally noticed Derek who was pretending to read a book that was thicker than his head.

"Who's he again?" he asked looking from me to Stiles. I shrugged my shoulders and Stiles gave me a look.

"Um my cousin, Miguel." He said

"Is that Blood on his shirt?" Danny asked while 'observing' Derek.

"Yeah, yes. Well he gets these horrible nose bleeds."

"Hey Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." He said to Derek. Stiles turned his attention to Danny.

Derek closed the book and threw it on the bed before getting up and taking off his shirt. Then he started to dig through Stiles drawer. Stiles is a freakin genius!

"Now we both know you have the skills to trace that text so…"

"Um Stiles?" Derek said in a serious tone.

"Yes?" Stiles said turning and looking at him.

"This, no fit." Derek said holding the shirt in his hands.

"Then try something else on." He said to him. I watched Danny watching Derek. It was hilarious and Stiles noticed. Poor Danny.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good huh? What ya think Danny?" Stiles said playfully hitting Danny on his stomach.

"Huh?" Danny said looking down.

"The shirt." Stiles said pointing to Derek.

"It's not really his color." Danny said and Derek took that shirt off and looked for another.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball don't you Danny boy?" Stiles said to Danny.

"You're a horrible person." Danny said turning back to the laptop then back at Derek.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night but about that text..." Stiles said which earned a chuckle from me.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" Derek said angrily and clearly frustrated. Stiles and I both looked at Danny for the next move.

"I`ll need the ISP, phone number and the exact time of text." Danny said before turning back to the laptop. Stiles and I both sighed and cheered at the same time.

As Danny and Stiles got to work on tracing the text I was watching Derek find a shirt. He finally settled on a dark colored t shirt that seemed to actually fit. After he was done we stood behind them and watched as Danny pulled up the results of where the text had come from.

"No, that can't be right." I said looking at the sender. Melissa McCall. Someone must have gotten access to her phone. But where was the question. At the hospital?

"Is that everything?" Danny asked gathering his things.

"What's the rush?" I asked nudging Derek's shoulder.

"Big game tonight." He said before getting up.

"I should be heading home too, I`ll walk you out." I said then telling Stiles and Derek that I would see them later. I knew Stiles would text me the plan that I knew he and Derek would have planned.

Danny and I were both about to get in our cars when he stopped me.

"Was that your first time meeting Miguel too?" Danny asked me throwing his backpack into his passenger seat.

"Yeah, but I see him around." I told him watching his reaction.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"Not sure but I think he has a girlfriend." I told him walking over to the driver side. Danny groaned a curse word and got in his car.

"Coming to the game tonight?" he asked before I got in.

"Um yeah, I'll be there. Good luck!" I told him as he smiled and drove off.

There was a few more hours left before the game and I wanted to make sure I was ready. I got home and checked my messages. Apparently the news was spreading that Jackson and Lydia had broken up today after lunch. Not surprised at all. Scott had found the necklace and told me to meet him early at the game. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed my navy blue pea coat then headed straight for the door.

By the time I got to the field there were some family and fans on the bleachers but not too much but the team was already practicing. Once I saw Scott I waved at him and tried to get his attention. He saw me and walked towards me before the coach noticed. Where was Stiles?

"Where the hell is Stiles?" I asked him scanning the team again for Stiles.

"He's with Derek. He said he was going to be late." He said to me but that didn't make any sense. What could they be up too that he would be late to his first game?

"Do you know about the text?" I asked him and he took his helmet off.

"No? What about it." He asked waiting for me to answer.

"While you were getting the necklace, Stiles and I got Danny to trace it for us and we found out where it came from." I told him watching his face closely and picking my words wisely.

"Well who sent it?" he asked.

"It came from the hospital, under your mom's name." I told him but then the coach blew his whistle and called the team over in a huddle. It was getting darker and it was near time for the game to start.

"What! How is that possible? I gotta go but keep calling Stiles!" he said before running back on the field to join his team. I looked around on the bleachers to find a seat. I walked over to a row I saw near Allison and her family. She was seated next to a blonde woman who was really pretty but had a tough look to her. The woman resembled her dad with the same blue eyes so I assumed the woman was her aunt.

I chose the row below them. As I made my way up Allison spotted me and waved me over.

"I want you to meet some of my family!" I smiled and she introduced me to her family/

"Dad, Aunt Kate this is Emily McCall. She`s new here too" She said introducing us. I've seen her dad around but never formally met him, couldn't say the same for Kate.

"McCall? Didn't know Scott had a sister." Kate said shaking my hand. "And so pretty!"

"He`s my cousin. Nice to meet you and thank you." I said moving my hand to shake Mr. Argents.

"Ah yes, Where are you from?" He asked with his piercing blue eyes staring into my brown ones. He was very intimidating and so was Kate.

"New Jersey." I said while Allison tugged me down next to her. So much for sitting on a different row.

"What brings you to a bore Beacon Hills?" Kate asked with a smirk on her face.

"My dad is in the Army so he was shipped overseas." I said and Allison gave me an apologetic look. Kate was about to say something else but was cute off by the booming cheer of the excited crowd. For that I was grateful. I scanned the field again and there was still no sign of Stiles.

The game had long started now and our team was winning by 6. Every now and then Scott would look back at me or Allison but she wouldn't notice and when I did he would have a worried look on his face. I kept checking my phone, waiting to hear from Stiles but nothing.

The game was over now and everyone cheered as now they would be going to on to state. Poor Stiles didn't even get to play. Something was definitely wrong. The team and some fans made their way back to the building to cheer some more but I went to my car instead to wait on Scott. I texted him and told him that I would be waiting for him and to hurry.

There was only one place where Stiles would be with Derek for this long of a time. The Hospital, he must have found out what was really going on. As if right on cue was Stiles running across the lot towards me.

"Emily! Where's Scott?" he asked yelling and almost out of breath. He looked pale and scared to death.

"He`s in the locker room! Where were you?" I said to him but he ran passed me toward the building. I followed suit and ran behind him. We stormed into the shockingly empty locker room to see Scott with a towel wrapped around his waist and sitting on one of the benches.

"Dude! We have a problem!" Stiles breathed out

"Tell me about it." Scott said simply putting his head in his hands.

_Great._

**A/N: Whatcha think? REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
